To make them happy
by Angelfaced DramaQueen
Summary: At Christmas humans give the ones they love gifts of junk to make them happy. A strange custom but Kish has decided to take it up and give the one he loves a gift of junk. Could it result in the giving of the real gifts of the season...Love and Peace?


Junk to make them happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew…..if I did things would be different.

'The snow is so gentle here' whispered Kish. He held out his hands and let the soft ice stick to his skin. 'Even the snow here is wonderful…'

'The humans have it too good' pouted Tart 'You would never get snow this nice back home' he started to smush it together in his hands.

Pai snorted 'No, back home you would freeze to death almost at the very sight of it.'

From their perch on one of the skyscrapers of Tokyo the Cyniclons gazed over the city that would one day be theirs.

'Why are the humans putting lights everywhere?' asked Tart, still adding to his ball of snow.

Pai shrugged 'Their having some sort of holiday, a festival of sorts… the lights are a tradition I suppose…Apparently it is the season of love, the humans give gifts to their loved ones and spend the entire month of December preparing, until a big celebration Christmas day. Then it's all over. Till next year'

'We never have lights like those back home'

Kish glanced at Tart's crumbled face and teleported away.

Arms pilled high with bags and parcels a flustered redhead stumbled her way through the streets.

'Well, that's everyone bought for I suppose' Ichigo chuckled. Though she was painfully aware of how light her purse now felt. 'Everyone will be so happy' she loved giving presents. Making people happy was her favorite thing in life. What she strived for. Christmas was her favorite excuse to spread laughter and smiles.

A car wizzed by, sloshing sleet onto the pavement. Her legs went from under her and Ichigo landed in a heap.

All the presents lay wet and smashed in the dirty gutter. Ichigo's heart broke. Feebly she felt around for all the bits and pieces as she reached every ruined gift more and more tears started to fall.

'It is pretty. Though totally weird.' Kish was examining the city's main Christmas tree. 'Humans are weird.' He shook his head.

Flying off again, the streets were getting quiet, only a few scattered late night shoppers moved about on the ashen city. The lights from the shops gave the snow an eerie multi-toned glow.

'Heh, some human is scrambling in the gutter' he smirked 'Where they all should be…' he paused and squinted down at the human. The red hair was too familiar to be mistaken. '…Ichigo' he didn't feel like laughing anymore.

'Spoiled…they're all spoiled' Ichigo sobbed 'I saved up for months for this stuff…' she clutched the shattered green book light she had bought for Lettuce. The ballet pump chain she found for Mint was encrusted with dirt and scratched. The rest of the much though about gifts were equally as destroyed.

Ichigo was getting really cold kneeling in the snow. She couldn't care less, she felt as hopeless and broken as the trash in front of her 'No more money….no more time…'

'Do you want some help?'

Ichigo shook her head at the voice and picked herself up 'No thank you. It's alright…its just junk…'

'Why are you crying over junk?'

'I'm not. I'm crying over the fact that I can't make people happy this Christmas…'

'I see…' said the voice slowly 'So Christmas is all about making people happy?' (With junk?)

Ichigo nodded 'Yes. Presents show someone that you love them and that makes them happy.'

'So it's about love?'

'Yeah, love and peace' Ichigo turned 'K-Kish?' her heart plummeted. On top of everything she wasn't in the mood for a battle. Tears leaked down her face.

'Is it really that important to you?' his voice was sad and soft. He glided closer. 'Making people happy?'

Ichigo sniffled.

Kish cradled her chin in his hand 'Then why can't you make me happy?'

'Kish…don't…' Ichigo whimpered 'Not now. Don't start talking nonsense to me now.'

'I'm not talking nonsense. You know that I love you.' He looked away 'And I know that you don't even like me. I know that you hate me…still…' he gazed back to her 'Still…would it be so hard for you to just make me happy?'

'Like you said Kish. I hate you. I don't want to make you happy.' She wanted to pull away. But didn't, her disappointment hurt her so much inside. She wanted to make some one else hurt on the inside 'I love Masaya. Not you. I never will. You're evil Kish. And I have never felt anything other than hate and pity for you.'

Kish let go of her chin 'Why do you always have to say stuff like that Kitten?'

She stepped away 'It's the truth.'

'Is it?' he beseeched 'Is it really the truth Ichigo? Or is it just what you want to believe? I would do anything for you and it wouldn't be enough. I would die for you and it wouldn't be enough.' He turned from her 'But hey that's life isn't it. Black and white good and bad right? We've had this discussion before haven't we…there is no good side Ichigo. We both fight for noble intentions. For our people. For the ones we love to make them happy.' with that he teleported away.

She couldn't stop crying. In her room, all alone. Parents out at some party. For a resolution to her present crisis her mother had suggested routing through her wardrobe. Funnily enough Ichigo found lots of forgotten treasures from years past that would be perfectly suitable. But really she didn't care so much for the presents now. Kish's words still rung in her ears "- there is no good side Ichigo. We both fight for noble intentions. For our people. For the ones we love to make them happy"

A few days later: Christmas Eve, way better than Christmas day Ichigo observed. It was the excitement and anticipation the day brought. She was walking home from the Café Mew Mew Christmas party, no one even noticed how thrown together her gifts seemed. They all acted with the equal appreciation the other presents would have gotten. 'It's not about presents…it's about showing people that you care about them…'

She reached her house and found a parcel on her doorstep, wrapped in kitchen tin foil with a spring of holly on top. 'What the?' The card was a bit of torn off refill pad paper. "To make you happy. Kitten" was scrawled in crayon on the paper scrap.

Ichigo sighed, knowing full well who it was from. She took it inside.

Sitting in a tree nearby Kish had waited and watched her. It had taken him ages to find the right kind of junk suitable for the humans' traditions. It was just as well humans gave each other junk he though as he was stone broke. He really hoped she liked it. It would make him happy if he were to make Ichigo happy for once.

On her balcony Ichigo suddenly appeared. She slowly opened the tin foiled wrapped box. Inside was a small dainty felt kitten. It looked stitched together out of odd bits of material; it had a tiny bell taped to its tail and a sloppy smile was sewn onto its face. Ichigo smiled and looked out 'Thank you Kish' she called. 'It's so cute…um...I have a present for you too.'

Kish perked his ears up – a present for _him_? But…gifts of junk were only given to those humans cared about... Hesitantly he flew over to her.

'I though you would be somewhere around' she smiled 'The kitten is really lovely Kish'

He flushed scarlet 'I hope it was junk-ish enough for a Christmas present…see I wanted it to be kinda un-junk-ish too.' He stammered

Ichigo laughed. Kish smiled, he had made her laugh.

'It's just perfect Kish' she smiled. His efforts she thought. His efforts for me…both on a noble side… 'I have something for you too. But it isn't something you can open'

Kish raised an eyebrow 'But isn't that part of the tradition?'

She laughed again 'Gifts come in many forms…come closer and I'll give you yours.'

He did so and as he did she kissed his on the lips. Full on soft and tenderly. She kissed _him_.

Moments later they pulled away, Kish touched his fingers to his lips. '…you kissed me…' he couldn't believe it 'but… what about Masaya?' he dared not believe that she loved him. No, that would be too perfect.

Ichigo hung her head 'I don't know yet…I'm a little confused at the moment…I still love Masaya…but…though I wouldn't even admit it to myself…I have some feelings other than hate for you too Kish. I don't want to think about that problem now. I'm not all black and white… I want to show you a different me. So please, don't think that I love you, for now I just want you to be happy on Christmas Eve'

Kish beamed 'Thank you Kitten that was really the best Christmas present I ever got.'

'You're welcome...though it was just a kiss'

'A kiss from you. Better than Earth's complete surrender.' His eyes softened so much Ichigo's heart melted in an instant. 'A sign of love.'

Ichigo's heart began to thump rapidly, not love. Not yet. She was about to say this when Kish spoke again.

'A sign of peace.'

'Peace?'

Still retaining his tender eyed smile he sat on her balcony 'Love and Peace. That's what you said Christmas was about right?'

'It is…peace - between the Mew Mew's and the Cyniclons?' dare she hope.

Kish took her hand 'I can't say…perhaps one day. But for now, for now I would settle for peace between us. I don't want you to hate me. More importantly I don't want to hurt you.'

'Peace between us.' Tears of joy made their presence known, Ichigo wiped them away 'I'd like that Kish.' Gingerly she moved closer to him, and though for a moment it made her shudder she let him wrap his arms around her. He rested his head on hers 'Through love maybe we can all find peace.'

Ichigo looked back into her empty house 'Hey Kish…are you doing anything for Christmas Eve?'

'Not really, this was all I had planned…and Pai has this thing about not wanting to ruin something you humans seem to care so much about. He can be quite sympathetic at times. Anyway no, I'm not doing anything.'

'Oh…so you're alone on Christmas Eve too?' she knew that she would be spending the night alone, for ages she forced herself not to dwell on that fact. But it gnawed away at her. She wanted to spend the evening with somebody. Anybody…but she couldn't bring herself to intrude on her friends arrangements. 'Would you like to come in, maybe get some hot chocolate or something?'

Kish grinned 'I'd love too Kitten.' He kissed her on the forehead 'Merry Christmas Ichigo.'

'Merry Christmas Kish'

A/N: Well, that's got me into the spirit! Yay! If you liked this please review it -oh and please R/R my other TMM fic. I would really love to get to one hundred reviews for Christmas. I only need six more so please!

Merry Christmas to all my readers especially to those who believe in the magic behind the gifts of the season!!


End file.
